


Пока маринуются огурцы

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Liya_Keval



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liya_Keval/pseuds/Liya_Keval
Summary: По заявке: «А нарисуйте, как Азирафель вжимает Кроули в стенку! Желательно с неприличными намерениями».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Пока маринуются огурцы

**Author's Note:**

> Из хэдканона, где Азирафель становится горничной в доме Даулингов, вместо садовника  
> P.S. Ногти Кроули длинные, но лицо свободно ;)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 03.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
